


Glitter

by hyosgardens



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Drowning, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Stabbing, artist!seungjun, because I need more, dead body description??, dedicated to wjc, how could i forget that, hyojin is mentioned, mention of nightmares, this is their fault again, train rides and new friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyosgardens/pseuds/hyosgardens
Summary: litost - a feeling that is the synthesis of many others: grief, sympathy, remorse and an indefinable longing
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion, Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> i was given four words:
> 
> gravity, glitter, litost, photograph

"I love you," he murmurs into the crook of Minkyun's neck. Minkyun is just a bit taller than him, he can lean his cheek against his head and feel his warm breath beat against his collarbones.

"Love you more," he mumbles into his hair, pulling him closer, tighter, if that was even possible. They're wrapped in each other's arms, safe, whole, in their own world where the bustle of the station around them can't reach them. Minkyun kisses him and it isn't desperate. It's not a wistful goodbye. Just words they won't say passing between the brush of their lips. He kisses him again. One more time.

Minkyun feels his heart tug as they pull apart. There's a sparkle in Jaeyoung's eye that says more than they'll ever speak aloud. That's not their specialty, words. Just moments.

He kisses Jaeyoung's cheek for good measure and takes a step back, clasping his hands around the other's as he gets a good look at him. Jaeyoung's ears are red and he's flushed happily as they hold silent eye contact. He holds on tightly as Minkyun rests his forehead against his.

"I'll see you."

"You will."

Minkyun kisses his nose just to be annoying and Jaeyoung bats a hand into his shoulder.

_"Go."_

\- - -

The train ride is relatively uneventful. Minkyun sits across from a man his age with brown hair that was obviously self-styled into cute curls laying nicely on his forehead. He's well-dressed, too, obviously proud of how he looks. He reminds Minkyun somewhat of a puppy during their small talk. It's endearing, somehow.

The stranger's name is Changyoon, and he's awfully curious about Minkyun.

"Was that your boyfriend on the platform?"

Minkyun laughs fondly. He's been listening to Changyoon gush about his own boyfriend for the past twenty minutes. It was cute, how his eyes glittered with excitement as he talked. Minkyun thinks Jaeyoung would like him.

"It was, yeah."

"Hard to say goodbye?"

This time his laugh is more sheepish. "God, I forgot we probably look gross. You could say that, yeah," Minkyun hums. "I'm just clingy and I'll miss him while I'm away. He indulges me, the angel."

Changyoon coos at him and reaches over to pat his arm. "Coming from a completely objective standpoint, he's hot. I, too, would get my kisses."

This makes Minkyun cackle. "Why, is your boyfriend not clingy?"

"Nahh, Hyojin prefers...other kinds of affection, y'know?" Changyoon's eyes go dark for a second. Minkyun nods along but avoids his gaze. He's not sure why.

"Jinnie's damn cute though, I'll give him that." Changyoon sits up a little straighter and pulls out a picture of a man with shockingly red hair grinning brightly at the camera. Minkyun agrees with him. Changyoon smiles and asks, "How long'll you be away from home?"

"Mmm... Three weeks? I'm visiting a friend's."

"Ooh, very nice," Changyoon says. "I'm away as a cover story. When I get back I'm proposing to him!" His eyes disappear into tiny crescents. Minkyun thinks that's very cute. He congratulates him with a wide smile. They spend the rest of the train ride talking about movies they don't like.

\- - -

It's been a long day, but he arrives at the front porch of a (disgustingly) cute farmhouse in just about the middle of nowhere. There's a single dirt road out front that leads to the town, and there are other houses nearby if you consider the acres of space between them a neighborhood. There are fields in every direction and the horizon is entirely flat. The sun is starting to set, giving everything a sort of golden glow.

"Park Minkyun, it's been _forever!"_ a voice cries, and Minkyun looks up from checking the time to see Seungjun throwing his front door open and rushing at him for a hug. The other man is shorter by quite a lot, and definitely scrawnier, but the force with which he wraps arms around Minkyun's waist is not to be questioned.

"Hey, Jun," Minkyun laughs happily. He's missed his friend dearly.

"Come in, come in, I'm about to start cooking dinner. How was the train? How's Jaeyoung—ahh you little shit getting a boyfriend before me, _come inside,"_ Seungjun rambles, grabbing Minkyun's single suitcase and herding him into the house.

"Oh look!" he exclaims. "Minkyun, this is my apprentice, Yuto! He lives with me for now, he's very talented. Yuto, this is the Minkyun I’ve been telling you about. We've been friends since middle school."

Before them stands an even smaller boy, hiding behind messy bangs and a nervous smile. He waves shyly, and Minkyun breaks into an even wider grin. Seungjun is an artist living in his family's country house. He makes most of his money working at the local grocery store—which he complains about in all of his letters—but won several awards for his work and has now apparently picked up an apprentice. Yuto's covered in enough paint to rival Seungjun's ability to get messy, and it reminds Minkyun fondly of their middle school days.

"Hey," he greets and Yuto replies with the same.

"Okay, okay, it's time to cook. Yuto, go get cleaned up and then set up for dinner, please. Minkyun, let me show you to your room and you can get comfortable for a bit."

Minkyun settles in easily and together they all enjoy a nice meal made by Seungjun and Yuto. The rest of the evening is spent talking and laughing, so much so that Minkyun's cheeks hurt.

\- - -

It's been nearly a week since Minkyun arrived when he's out shopping for groceries for Seungjun, a list folded neatly in his pocket. The past few days were spent primarily with Seungjun's apprentice, who gave him a tour of the farm and slowly opened up to him. Yuto has bright laughter and a cute smile, and Minkyun finds he can make him crack with the worst of jokes. He's shown the pond and the studio and several of Yuto's paintings, all of which are incredibly realistic. He praises Yuto profusely, who blushes under the barrage of affection.

That morning they had shared a breakfast of eggs and potatoes together as Yuto told him about his life abroad. He was a good speaker, now that he wasn't shy, and Minkyun's heart swells with adoration for the boy. Seungjun had run to the next town over for a few sculpting supplies that he hadn't been able to find the day before. He had started a new project the day after Minkyun arrived, deciding he would sculpt Minkyun and Yuto in their intense game of Scrabble following the previous night's dinner.

Minkyun is about thirty seconds from the door of the grocery store when he slams into someone unexpectedly, who lets out a shout of surprise.

"Minkyun?" they say.

"What?" he blinks, and it's Changyoon looking incredibly happy to see him. He’s got a smudge of dirt on his cheek that Minkyun regards with surprise before he’s distracted again by the other’s greeting.

"Hey! I didn't know you'd be here, how are you?"

"I'm great, staying at my friend's still. How's the cover story?"

Changyoon laughs, his eyes glittering with the same excitement they had held on the train. "It's _great,_ Hyojin thinks I'm working right now." They get lost in small talk for a few minutes before Minkyun remembers the groceries and bids him farewell. 

"See you around!" Changyoon calls after him. Something cold brushes against Minkyun’s arm as they part. Changyoon’s sleeve is wet.

\- - -

Minkyun pulls up to Seungjun's house in a good mood, shutting the truck off and gathering his things. He pulls the key out of the ignition, humming to himself as he climbs down onto the dirt path. The groceries weigh down his arms but he doesn't mind as he slams the door shut and begins his trek up to the house.

Suddenly, he hears his name being called. It's Seungjun, waving his arms from quite a ways away. Minkyun waves back merrily, if a little confused. Seungjun usually didn't greet him when he came home.

"Minkyun! _Minkyun!"_ Seungjun screams. He's running, screaming his name over and over. His voice is cracking, strained and panicked. Minkyun drops the bags and begins to run, confusion melting into fear.

"Minkyun!" Seungjun screams again, closer this time. "It's Yuto, he's in the pond! He's in the pond, help me," he sobs. Minkyun bolts past him, runs harder. Yuto in the pond.

He gets to its edge and stares in horror. The boy is face down, floating on its surface, unmoving. "Yuto!" he shrieks, "Yuto! Yuto!" He wades in frantically, splashing and tripping over stones stuck on the bottom. Minkyun reaches his side in a few painful moments, chest-deep in chilling water. He grabs his body, cold, cold, too cold, and flips him over. Yuto's eyes are glassy and his lips are tinted blue. Minkyun chokes on a scream.

\- - -

It's been three days and Seungjun hasn't stopped crying.

He had come home from his outing to find an empty house, flames still burning in the fireplace untended. He had gone searching for Yuto, expecting to find him in the studio—a smaller building outside of the farmhouse—and had come across his body in the pond. He had heard Minkyun's arrival, and in his panic screamed for his help.

Minkyun thinks Seungjun blames himself for Yuto's death. That had he gone into the pond himself and dragged him out sooner, the apprentice would still be alive.

Minkyun is numb. He's somewhat in shock, if he's honest with himself. Every time he closes his eyes he just sees Yuto's expression behind his eyelids. He's taken to sharing a bed with Seungjun for the comfort of both of them.

\- - -

They're in the third week of Minkyun's visit when the letter arrives. Seungjun had been coping a little better, at least, he had stopped crying as frequently. There were still moments where he would pause mid-action and begin to weep. Minkyun shadows him and does his best to comfort. His heart aches.

It's been a few days since Minkyun has spoken to Jaeyoung. He hasn't told him about Yuto, just listened to his deep voice over the phone, comforting and safe and warm. Minkyun misses him, but he can't leave Seungjun alone.

They're sitting at breakfast, eating in stoic silence as Seungjun goes through his mail as usual. He frowns at a particular envelope before handing it to Minkyun.

"It's for you," he whispers.

With every word Minkyun reads, the more he wants to vomit. Does vomit, actually, crumpling to the floor from his chair. Seungjun exclaims in alarm, rushing to his side in a panic.

Minkyun is trembling violently. He doesn't know when he started to cry, but he can't see with the amount of tears that are falling from his eyes. Seungjun pulls the letter gently from his vice grip.

"What the fuck," he murmurs. "What the fuck."

_"Are you alright, my love?" Jaeyoung’s voice comes through the shitty speaker.  
"Yeah," Minkyun breathes. "I'm okay. I miss you." He wishes he was waking up from these nightmares to Jaeyoung's warmth instead of Seungjun's equally traumatized trembling.  
"I miss you too," Jaeyoung says warmly. "I have to go to work. I love you."  
"Love you more," Minkyun murmurs._

Jaeyoung had been found with severe stab wounds, bleeding to death near his workplace. He had died on the way to the hospital. His body suffered deep lacerations at several vital points.

\- - -

Seungjun accompanies him on the train ride home. The only thing waiting for Minkyun in the city is a funeral. He barely keeps it together as they find a place to sit. He's miserable, lost in his head. He feels like he isn't even in his own body.

Someone sits down across from them.

"Hey, Minkyun!" It's Changyoon. He seems to be in a good mood.

Minkyun looks up at him distractedly. He's been gripping onto Seungjun's arm for the better part of the past few hours, and he can feel the other tense beside him.

"Who's this?" his friend asks quietly.

"Changyoon," Minkyun greets. There's no life in his voice.

"Jeez, you look like shit, what happened?"

"That's not really your business," Seungjun snaps. Minkyun feels surprise flicker in his mind somewhere. Seungjun is usually nicer to strangers. He supposes it makes sense given the circumstances.

"Emergency," he says quietly. Changyoon nods in understanding.

"Ah, same. Funny we're on the same train again, right?" He laughs and Minkyun watches as his eyes darken, like they had the first time they met. Changyoon’s smile turns sharp.

"Hyojin's been arrested. He's killed someone."

**Author's Note:**

> gravity isn't stated specifically in the text but i used two of its meanings: the force of attraction between two masses and the extreme or alarming importance of a situation.


End file.
